


When the Sun Goes Down

by lmeden



Series: Snape LDWS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sun Goes Down

Though it is night, you would not know. The dungeons have no windows, and so remain eternally plunged into shadow. This particular room in the dungeons is warm, filled with the comforting heat of fire. There is a soft hiss, as of robes on stone, and a man emerges from the darkness. The man turns, his black hair long and limp. He reaches out, spindly fingers stained with red. He reaches for a dark cauldron, lit by the fire burning underneath it, filled by a shimmering liquid. There is a long wand, which he dips into the viscous liquid. He draws it out, and a shimmering web of potion follows his wand, glinting and vacillating as if it would rather be inside the cauldron, but cannot quite decide. He draws the wand, wet and gleaming, towards his face with its glittering and intent eyes. He inhales deeply, and at the sharp and numbing scent, sighs. Such a subtle poison he has wrought. Smiling slightly – as he has not done in a very long time – he contemplates the uses of the cauldron of living death, seething unstoppered before him.


End file.
